camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Leonor Emmalyn
Personality I'm usually quite shy, although ever since I've gotten to camp I've started opening up a lot. I now enjoy making new friends, and love meeting people. I'm usually nice, and dislike arguing or fighitng. I tend to stray away from conflict, and try to avoid drama. I have a passion for competition, and no one can *ever* beat me at Monopoly. I regard myself as having a sense of humor, albeit not a very obvious one . Some of my hobbies are poetry, music, and photography. I've always gotten straight As at school, and am determined to return sometime. Though I love camp, I've come to find I really miss school. My favorite subjects are math and poetry. One of my flaws is that I'm very sensitive to what others say about me, and get stressed over the littlest things. I'm also a huge procrastinator. I also find myself constantly looking back on the past, thinking on all the things I could have done differently. What if I'd done this, or could I have avoided that? History I was adopted by two mortal parents at a couple months of age. I had no idea about my divine lineage until Apollo visited me for my 13th birthday. He told my adoptive parents the truth, but had them swear on the River Styx not to reveal it to anyone. I tried to stay in the mortal world, and keep everything just how it was, but it became too hard. I was just entering the seventh grade when everything changed. I had always been a straight A student, but now I was struggling with the added pressure of being chased by monsters. After two scary run-ins with some empousai, I got more cautious. A satyr (Frederick Rayne) came to my school and insisted that I leave. He helped me defeat a dracnae, and after that I was convinced. My mortal parents were against it, but they agreed it was for the best. I promised to come home as often as possible. Then, with a bittersweet goodbye, I packed my bags and was taken to camp. Camp Half-Blood is everything I thought it'd be, and even more. However, I've come to find that there are many dangers in the world, many more than I had ever thought possible. Powers Children of Apollo have the ability to conjure weapons out of pure light which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. Children of Apollo have the ability to focus an intense beam of light which will burn anything it touches; the effect may also be applied to conjured weaponry or armor instead. Children of Apollo have the ability to conjure a cloak of pure light which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. Children of Apollo can unleash a quick burst of light which blinds anyone that was focused on them for a short time. Children of Apollo are innately proficient archers. They can curse others to only speak in rhyming couplets that can take days or even weeks to wear off (depending on strength and number of people in the spell). Children of Apollo have the ability to create temporary light sources, similar to concept of a flare, which will alight an area for a short time. Children of Apollo have the ability to quickly heal minor wounds and slowly heal major, but not fatal, wounds. Most children of Apollo are experts at basketball and other missile weapons or games. Apollo's children are good at the arts since Apollo is the patron of the arts. Since Apollo is the God of Music, his children are natural Musicians. Weapons A Celestial bronze sword named μοίρα (fate) forged with the help of the Hephaestus Cabin (Thanks, guys!!). I also have a silver bow and arrow set given to me by Artemis, which is similar to the one her Huntresses have. (OOC: See pictures in the Gallery for more information.) Relationships Category:Children of Apollo Category:Female Category:Demigods